


Textbook

by kusuosatori



Series: One Shot Series [5]
Category: MOA - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, College, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soobin - Freeform, Yeonbin, Yeonjun - Freeform, taegyu, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuosatori/pseuds/kusuosatori
Summary: yeonbin au where: soobin being the lazy student he is volunteers for school mascot for his school sportsfest, but then yeonjun accidentally hits the mascot with a ball knocking it out, since he felt guilty he carried the mascot all the way to the clinic, sparking rumors.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: One Shot Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Textbook

**“You did what now?”** Taehyun paused, reluctantly waiting for the person in front of him to confirm what he just heard.

Soobin silenced Taehyun as he was attracting people into their direction due to his loud voice.

He was never a fan of being the center of attention anyway.

**“No. Don’t answer that. I just wanna know why, Soobin?”** Taehyun stopped him before he could open his mouth. He can sense the disbelief in Taehyun’s tone.

**“Why not?”** Soobin sighed. He looked up to see Taehyun staring at him.

**“I mean, what do you think I should’ve done then?”** Soobin continues to speak while playing with his fingers, which became a habit he developed ever since he entered college.

**“You knew I hate sports or anything that requires a lot of moving around. Besides, I already talked to the coach about it. The only thing I have to do is to stand near the benches of the players, that’s it.”** Soobin explained. He obviously had no intention of taking back his words.

Taehyun calmed down.  _ He’s right _ , he thought.

**“Okay, I totally got your point. But have you considered what would happen in the process? Did you even bother to think about how hot that stupid costume would feel like? Soobin you’re not wearing it for only just an hour, but during the whole day!”** Taehyun pointed out.

Soobin thought Taehyun was right, but he won’t tell him that.

**“I know. I’m fine with it. I’d rather do that than participate in any physical games that require a lot of moving.”** Soobin made sure that he had assured Taehyun with his words.

With that being said, Taehyun concedes his defeat and lets Soobin be.

The bell rang, an indication of the end of the lunch break. Taehyun grabbed his backpack and his food tray, the same goes to Soobin.

They headed back to their respective classes and bid each other goodbye.

Soobin was feeling uneasy. It was a new experience after all. Who would’ve thought he’d volunteer as a school mascot during their school’s Sports Fest. 

_ I’m gonna be fine, right?  _ Soobin thought.

He finished his day feeling uneasy about the event tomorrow.

  
  


\----------

He wasn’t alright.

He could not count how many students have asked to take a photo with the mascot. He tried his best to pose in every photo but he knew well that he must’ve looked very stiff.

_ I did not know that students were interested in the mascot this much.  _ Soobin thought to himself. 

He felt like crying. He certainly does wanna go home and rest because he felt like he just became an artist being mobbed by fans. He was exaggerating but who cares?

It’s been only an hour but he feels so tired, probably because of the costume. It was so hot he felt like he was suffocating. He went towards the bench near him and sat down. He fished out the phone inside his pockets and went through it.

He saw a text of Taehyun.

**_Coach is asking for you, he’s in the faculty room._ **

**_3:05 P.M_ **

He immediately typed out a reply to Taehyun.

**_Okay, thank you._ **

**_3:06 P.M_ **

Soobin hurried and went to the faculty room while wearing his casual clothes. The costume was temporarily placed inside the storage room of the gym. He looked up in front of him and he arrived in front of the faculty room.

It was nothing serious. The coach just explained about the last game later and where I should be and everything I need to do to cheer the players.

_ I can finally rest. Thank God.  _ Soobin thought. He was at ease after hearing what the coach had said.

  
  
  


\----------

It was 4 in the evening, the final basketball game had finally come. Soobin was quite shy when he was told to dance and cheer along with the cheerleaders during the game. But what can he do? He agreed to do such a thing and  _ It’s the last game anyway, he was gonna go home straight after this,  _ he thought.

And so he danced and cheered for the players while he was near the player’s bench. He was too tired and he just wanted to go home.

The costume was never a big help, he still feels like he was being suffocated from the heat. He also wanted to slap himself for not hydrating his system.

He can feel the world spinning.

_ I knew it, I should’ve hydrated myself. _

He didn’t wanna cause any trouble so he tried to walk out of the gym without being noticed.

But luck wasn’t on his side that day.

**“Soobin hyung-!”** he heard a voice shouting for his name.

But even before he could turn around and find where the voice was from, a force came in contact with the mascot’s face, knocking him down.

He grunted in pain. He tried to stand up but he was feeling too dizzy to do so.

He looked around to see everyone inside the gym looking at his direction.

_ Run, Soobin. You’ve embarrassed yourself.  _ A voice inside his head. But he was too weak to stand up and run. 

He heard someone run towards him, kneeling down in the process when he reached Soobin.

**“Hey! Are you alright? Are you hurt?”** A tall, gorgeous blue-haired man inspected him for any wounds.

_ That voice… _

The coach immediately requested for a time out. The game was stopped because of the accident.

Soobin’s head was in throbbing pain that he cannot form words.

**“Can you stand up?”** The player asked him. Soobin remained silent and shook his head, an indication of no.

**“Okay, then hold on to me. Hold tightly.”** The man said, surprising Soobin by picking him up in bridal style. Soobin let out a surprised sound.

It took some seconds before Soobin realized what position they were in. A stranger was carrying him in a bridal style, in front of everyone.

_ In front of everyone?! _

**“What are you doing? Put me down!”** Soobin tried to force himself out of the man’s arms but he failed due to his weak system. His head was spinning and the pain is now unbearable.

He was still conscious enough to hear everything even though he was seeing nothing but faded images.

So he did what the first thing came into his mind. He hid the mascot face on the shoulder of the player despite its large size. He knew it looked weird but he was dozing off from the pain. He doesn’t want to meet any eyes from so much embarrassment.

He felt like his head was spinning, and so after a few seconds, he blacked out.

  
  
  


\----------

_ Huh?  _

Soobin’s head was in pain, he opened his eyes to be greeted with white walls and ceiling.

He tried to sit right up while holding his nape.

_ What happened? _

He tried to look around, trying to adjust his sight from the light. He was in the school clinic. Wrapped in a blanket and beside him was a sofa with the costume. He was wearing his casual clothes which he had been wearing since the morning.

He tried rubbing his eyes and sighed. He was surprised when the clinic door opened revealing the tall blue-haired guy from earlier.

The guy immediately rushed to him while holding a paper bag.

**“Thank God you’re alive!”** The guy said.

**“How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt? Do you want some water? I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to hit you with the ball, please forgive me.”** When Soobin didn’t speak he was bombarded with some questions.

**“How did I get here?”** Soobin finally got a hold of himself.

The blue-haired guy paused.

**“You don’t remember?”** The guy asked, clearly hesitating.

When the air was filled with silence, that was the cue.

**“I carried you here.”** The guy said as if it was nothing to him.

**“Oh…”** Soobin trails off.

_ Wait.  _

_ What?! _

**“You carried me here? All the way to the clinic? With my costume on?”** Soobin was panicking. He was embarrassed and shy to meet eyes with the man.

Memories from earlier flashed Soobin’s mind. He finally remembered everything he did. On how he held onto the guy tightly and how he rested his head to his shoulder. He recalled everything.

Soobin flushed red. He hid under the blanket.

**“Hey, what’s wrong? You don’t need to be embarrassed! It was my fault anyway.”** The guy assured him. But Soobin was too embarrassed to even look at the man.

Soobin removed the blanket covering his face and sighed.

_ I mean what can I do? Everyone saw it and I can’t turn back time. _

**“I’m okay. I’m just...really embarrassed.”** Soobin said, his face still flushed red.

**“Oh, I haven’t introduced myself. That’s kinda rude of me. By the way, I’m Yeonjun. Choi Yeonjun.”** Yeonjun said while stretching out his hand to him.

Soobin accepted his hands. It was warm and soft. A hint of scent of vanilla lingering on his hands.

**“I’m Soobin. Choi Soobin.”** Soobin said while pulling his hand away. He felt embarrassed holding his hand.

**“I’m still really sorry. I wasn’t looking at your direction.”** Yeonjun apologized once again.

Soobin couldn’t count how many times Yeonjun had apologized.

**“It’s fine. I’m just really tired, I guess…”** Soobin said.

Soobin looked up and met Yeonjun’s eyes. They were beautiful. No, beautiful wasn’t the perfect word to describe it.

_ What the hell was I thinking? _

Soobin blinked trying to remove the thoughts that just entered his mind.

**“How did I remove the costume?”** Soobin asked. He was curious since he remembered wearing it on the way to the clinic. 

Maybe the nurse removed it for him?

**“Oh, the head part fell off when I was carrying you. However, the lower one was told to be removed by a nurse since you might feel hot.”** Yeonjun explained.

**“So, you removed it?”** Soobin hesitantly asked. He was feeling shy all of a sudden.

**“Uh...yeah. I’m sorry was that uncomfortable for you?”** Yeonjun said, worried.

**“No! I’m- It’s okay. Thank you so much Yeonjun.”**

Yeonjun smiled upon hearing the mention of his name.

**“Hey… So we’re actually batchmates.”** Yeonjun started off, followed by an awkward chuckle.

**“We are?”** Soobin asked, surprised.

Soobin was clueless. He didn’t know anyone except for Taehyun. He didn’t even bother making an effort to make friends since Taehyun was enough for him. Besides, he has no talent in making friends. He was an introvert after all.

**“Yeah! So please let me make it up to you by buying you lunch.”** Yeonjun said, hoping Soobin would agree.

**“You don’t have to!”** Soobin said.

**“I insist. I don’t take no for an answer, Soobin.”** Yeonjun smiled.

Soobin stayed silent.

_ There’s no harm in his offer, right? _

**“So, is that a yes?”** Yeonjun asked smiling.

**“I guess so…”** Soobin said as he gave Yeonjun a small smile.

  
  
  


\----------

The next week came and they proceeded as planned.

Soobin also got an hour of nagging and such from Taehyun, mostly telling him that he should’ve eaten or maybe hydrated himself. Soobin didn’t mind, he was preoccupied with what happened last week in the clinic with Yeonjun.

_ How can I say no with those pleading eyes of yours? _

Time passed by so fast, it was exactly 3 minutes before the alarm went off, signaling the lunch break.

Soobin was nervous. He doesn’t know why but he feels anxious. It’s a good thing Taehyun was having lunch meetings in his club so he wouldn’t bother explaining why he was going to eat lunch with Yeonjun.

The bell rang and it didn’t take the students time to rush out of the classroom while muttering sentences like  **“I’m hungry” “That was so boring”** and other more phrases similar to that.

Soobin took his time to fix his belongings and his books. He walked towards the door and he was surprised when he saw Yeonjun at the door with his phone.

**“Hey..”** Yeonjun said as he smiled and put his phone to his pocket.

**“Hey, you’re here so early..”** Soobin said, he looked around and he can see some students were looking at his direction.

Of course, how can they not look? Remembering the incident from last week made him sick.

**“Just wanna make sure you won’t run away from me,”** Yeonjun said chuckling.

Soobin smiled at his remark.

  
  
  


\----------

He didn’t expect that lunch with Yeonjun would be peaceful. But surprisingly, it is. There are eyes everywhere, he knows that. But Yeonjun was understanding enough that he brought Soobin to an empty classroom near the gym.

**“I just thought you’d be uncomfortable in the cafeteria,”** Yeonjun said while opening the door to the empty classroom.

**“Are you sure we’re allowed in here?”** Soobin asked, hesitating to step inside.

**“Don’t worry, the coach assigned me to organize this room. He also gave me permission to eat in here so we should be fine.”** Yeonjun said, assuring him. He pulled a bench and patted the space, telling Soobin to sit in there.

Soobin observed the room. There were small lockers on the side of the room and some benches on the other. It looked like an old storage room but it’s more organized than he thought. There’s also a window that shows the garden downstairs.

**“This place should be fine for you, right?”** Yeonjun said smiling. He put down his belongings and lunch on the bench.

**“Yeah, thank you for this. Sorry for the bother.”** Soobin said.

**“No worries! I wanted to bring someone here since then, I just thought you’d be uncomfortable with a big crowd so I thought this was the perfect spot for you!”** Yeonjun said smiling.

_ He looks beautiful when he smiles. _

And so they ate lunch peacefully, Soobin felt like he and Yeonjun got closer just because of the time they spent together. They even talked about a lot of things during that time. Soobin felt free.

  
  
  


\----------

Soobin thought that after the lunch with Yeonjun, they’d be back to normal. No conversations and silent treatment. Soobin only felt like he only made up for the accident that happened last week. But he was wrong.

He was dragged into the same place all over again. Yeonjun invited him every lunch break. It got to the point where Taehyun noticed it and decided to follow them. Thus, leading Soobin to tell everything.

But it’s different now. Taehyun found a cute junior during his lunch meeting last time and he would not shut up about it to Soobin.

Taehyun and Soobin are still friends. That did not change. The only difference is that they spend lunch with two different people now. Which is not a bad thing. Taehyun said that it was great that he was making new friends.

Soobin knew that it was just a lame excuse so that Taehyun can have lunch with the junior he talked about. He didn’t mind that much though. Yeonjun’s company was warm and fun at the same time.

Everything was new to him, but he didn’t feel scared. In fact, he was more scared of the thought of him exploring new things with someone that is not Yeonjun.

He felt happy because he was exploring new things with someone that he likes.

_ Someone that I like... _

  
  


\----------

It was a busy day. Yeonjun was nervous about his first day in college. He was very clumsy back then.

**“Okay, to everyone who doesn’t have the textbook. That will be a failing mark for today’s class.”** The terror professor announced in class.

Yeonjun looked through his bag, but he couldn’t find it.

_ I can’t fail this class… _

Yeonjun was in big trouble. He forgot his textbook in his dorm. Probably because he was too stressed these past few days for the upcoming big presentation he would present in class.

**“Students who don’t have my textbook. Leave my class, immediately.”** The professor said in a stern voice.

_ Guess I have no choice then. I’ll just do better next semester. _

Yeonjun was about to stand up when he felt a hand on his wrist pulling him down back to his seat.

He looked back to see his seatmate eyeing him. Yeonjun blinked.

_ What’s happening? _

The stranger let go of his wrist in shock.

**“S-Sorry..”** The stranger said. Yeonjun was confused.

**“No, it’s okay. What is it? I have to leave..”** Yeonjun said in a calm voice.

**“Uhm…We can share my textbook.”** The stranger said.

Yeonjun was surprised. A total stranger saving his ass? He was shocked but he nodded. He was flustered but he can’t show that to the stranger.

**“Thank you…But-”** Yeonjun was cut off when the man spoke.

**“It’s okay, the professor said that it’s fine if a student volunteers to share a book to a student without one. I guess you forgot yours… Just tell him you haven’t bought one yet and you’ll be fine.”** The stranger said.

**“Oh...Okay. Thank you so much.”** Yeonjun said as he smiled.

The stranger just nodded. Before the stranger opened his textbook. Yeonjun caught a glimpse of his name written on the book cover.

_ Choi Soobin… _

After finishing the classes he couldn’t find Soobin anywhere. But everything went to plan. The professor didn’t scold him and he was saved.

Maybe it was embarrassing, but that small action itself made Yeonjun’s heart flutter.

Since then, Yeonjun harbored feelings for Soobin.

**“Hey, Yeonjun! Are you listening to me?”** he was brought back in reality when Soobin shouted at him.

He was reminiscing about the past. He smiled to himself.

**“Are you daydreaming right now?”** Soobin asked laughing at him.

**“No, I just remembered something,”** Yeonjun said.

_ Choi Soobin, I still remember you from back then. You didn’t change a little bit. You’re still wonderful.  _ Yeonjun thought.

Yeonjun calmed himself. His heart was beating so fast he’s afraid Soobin would hear it.

**“Soobinnie~”** Yeonjun sweetly calls the taller male. Soobin choked from the pastry that he was eating. He glared at Yeonjun and Yeonjun immediately chucked.

_ What the hell.  _ Soobin thought.

Yeonjun passed him a water bottle and Soobin immediately jugged it down.

It’s been so long since the ball incident happened.

**“Sorry, did that surprise you?”** Yeonjun asked laughing.

**“Yeah, it did,”** Soobin said while eyeing Yeonjun.

**“Hey, Soobin,”** Yeonjun said in a serious tone.

Soobin hummed in response.

**“Do you remember that time…”** Yeonjun started off.

**“Don’t bring back that incident, I dare you,”** Soobin said while glaring at him.

Soobin changed a lot. He was more open and more carefree. 

**“No, not that one,”** Yeonjun said while laughing at the glaring Soobin.

**“Good, don’t bring that up again,”** Soobin said in a joking tone.

**“Okay..”** Yeonjun agreed.

**“So, do you remember that time when I forgot my textbook?”** Yeonjun said catching Soobin off guard.

Soobin looked at him, shocked.

How could Soobin forget? He couldn’t forget how he held Yeonjun’s wrist, stopping him from standing up. It bothered Soobin so much. Why would he do that? He could’ve just minded his own business. But he was surprised by himself too that day.

_ So he remembered, huh.  _ Soobin thought.

Of course. Soobin knew him. How could he forget that face? That gentle voice when he thanked him for sharing his textbook with him? He will never forget it.

When he heard the voice calling out for him. Asking him if he was fine. He knew that it was him. He thought he would be dreaming but of course, he assumed the possibility of it actually happening.

**“Yes...I do..”** Soobin said, a few seconds after Yeonjun asked that question.

Everyone around them, which included Taehyun knew that both of them had feelings for each other. 

When he’s with Yeonjun, he feels like he wanna do new things. He wanted to explore e=new stuff when they’re together. He wanna be brave when they’re together.

Soobin made up his mind. There’s no time to waste.

**“I actually…”** Soobin started off.

**“I like you, Soobin,”** Yeonjun said. Soobin looked up, annoyed.

Yeonjun was surprised to see Soobin’s face.

_ Does he not feel the same way? _

Soobin shouted out in frustration.

**“Hey hey. What happened? I’m sorry. Ignore what I just said.”** Yeonjun said.

Soobin removed his hands covering his face and glared at Yeonjun.

**“Ignore? Yeonjun how can I ignore what you just said. I’m just…annoyed.”** Soobin explained.

**“Huh? Why?”** Yeonjun was confused.

It took a few seconds before Soobin could answer.

**“I wanted to confess first! How dare you cut me off? I hate you!”** Soobin said, clearly sulking.

Yeonjun found it adorable. He smiled to himself.

**“Sorry, forget I said anything. Come on, tell me.”** Yeonjun said, trying not to burst into laughter.

**“Yeonjun,”** Soobin called out Yeonjun’s name.

**“Hmm?”** Yeonjun hummed, excitement in his voice.

**“I like you. So much.”** Soobin finally said. 

This time Yeonjun couldn’t hold his smile any longer.

**“I like you too, Soobin. I like you a lot.”** Yeonjun said as he made eye contact with Soobin.

Soobin smiled back at him.

**“I didn’t know you were this competitive?”** Yeonjun joked which earned a slight punch to his stomach.

**“Hey, stop making fun of me!”** Soobin said.

Yeonjun caught Soobin’s hand when he was about to throw another punch. Yeonjun looked at Soobin.

**“So is this the time where we kiss?”** Yeonjun said jokingly.

Yeonjun was caught off guard when Soobin leaned in and kissed his lips.

**“Yup,”** Soobin said face flushed red.

It took Yeonjun some time before he could process what Soobin did.

_ I think my heart just dropped. _

Yeonjun didn’t waste any time and pulled Soobin for a hug.

**“You’re driving me crazy, Soobin,”** Yeonjun said as he hugged Soobin tightly.

Soobin could only let out a soft chuckle while in Yeonjun’s arm.

  
  
  


\----------

**“I can’t actually believe we liked each other since freshman then just decided to confess later on,”** Yeonjun said. He pulled Soobin closer to his chest while his eyes were on the tv screen.

**“Hey it’s not my fault, you didn’t confess first!”** Soobin said.

**“Okay, come back here,”** Yeonjun said while pulling Soobin when he seated right up.

Silence enveloped Yeonjun’s dorm.

**“Thank you for confessing back then,”** Soobin said as he snuggled closer to Yeonjun.

“ **I’m more thankful, soobinnie..”** Yeonjun said as Soobin snuggles closer to him on the couch

**“I love you.”** Soobin said as he smiled to himself.

**“I love you too, Soobin.”** Yeonjun said as he kissed Soobin’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i recently revised this story since there were a lot of skipped details and i had the time to do so. i hope u enjoyed reading this!


End file.
